Naturalmente ridículo
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Todas las historias de amor son Ridículas. No serían historias de amor si no fuesen Ridículas. Y para su mala suerte su vida no podia ser mas Ridícula. AU. Para la PrUK Week. Day 2:Youth


Escrito para la PrUK Week 2018

Day 2: Youth

* * *

 _ **Naturalmente ridículo**_

 _ **Todas las historias de amor son**_

 _ **Ridículas**_

 _ **No serían historias de amor si no fuesen**_

 _ **Ridículas.**_

En definitiva, su vida no podía ser más _**ridícula**_. Suspiró el rubio, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado de esa forma? Soltó el humo y observó como se perdía en el aire. Arthur Kirland era _**ridículo**_. Él era _**ridículo.**_

Peor aun, se había convertido en un escritor de historias de amor _**ridículas**_.

Un error. Un simple error lo había metido en todo ese enredo. Había enviado el archivo equivocado a su editor, una historia cliché y cursi que escribió en un momento de ocio en vez de la historia de misterio que debía ser. Su editor se enamoro de ella y decidió publicarla, consiguiendo un éxito que ni siquiera sus demás historias habían tenido. Por supuesto quería más, otra historia como esa. Y algo más de dinero en su cuenta del banco no sonaba mal. Seria fácil.

O eso pensó.

Se giró para ver como su laptop yacía abandonada sobre su escritorio, con la pantalla en blanco y el cursor parpadeando, tal y como estaba desde hace horas. No lograba sacar ninguna palabra, todo le parecía basura.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo mientras se recargaba contra el balcón.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que escribiese una historia de amor cuando ni siquiera estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo escribiría sobre romances felices cuando su primer (y _**único**_ ) amor había sido un total fracaso?

 _ **Yo también viví una historia de amor,**_

 _ **Como las otras.**_

 _ **Ridículas**_

La _**única**_ vez que había estado enamorado había sido lo suficientemente _**estúpido**_ y joven como para echarlo a perder. No es que fuese un viejo ahora. Pero a sus veintiséis años, no tenía ningún tipo de interés en el amor. Mucho menos después de lo complicado que había sido su primer amor.

Que _**estúpido**_ _._

Que _**patético**_

Que enamorado estaba.

Y que imbécil fue por decir adiós.

Pero así debía de ser.

Lo suyo estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio.

 _ **Las historias de amor (si hay amor)**_

 _ **Tienen que ser**_

 _ **Ridículas**_

— _¿_ _Y bien?_ _—_ _preguntó el chico de cabellos blancos que estaba sentado frente a él, mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre el escritorio_ _—¿_ _A qué debo el honor de ser invitado a su oficina, Mr. Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?_

— _Deberías saber muy bien porque estás aquí_ _—_ _respondió el rubio, utilizando su mano para quitar los pies del otro de encima del escritorio_ _—._ _Preferiría que no pusieras los zapatos sobre mi escritorio. No quiero que ensucies algún papel importante._

— _Entonces te refieres a lo de la otra noche_ _—_ _dijo el de ojos rubí con una sonrisa ladina._

— _Shut up!_ _—_ _gritó el de ojos esmeraldas con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _¡_ _Quien hubiera imaginado que nos encontraríamos en aquel concierto!_ _—_ _se rió Gilbert_ _—._ _Nunca pensé que Mr. Perfecto seria un punk en su tiempo libre, pero parece ser que la pasaste bastante bien._

— _Lo que haga o no en mí tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia_ _—-_ _dijo el inglés_ _ **cruzándose**_ _de brazos y tratando de calmar el rubor de sus mejillas_ _—._ _Así que no andes contando cosas raras por ahí._

— _¿_ _Y que harás si me niego?_ _—_ _contraataco con una sonrisa,_ _ **poniéndose**_ _de pie e_ _ **inclinándose**_ _sobre el escritorio_ _—._ _Dudo mucho que quieras que toda la escuela sepa de tu otra faceta..._

— _¿_ _Qué demonios quieres, Gilbert?_ _—_ _escupió Arthur_ _ **levantándose**_ _de su asiento._

— _A ti..._

 _Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el albino lo tomó de su corbata, haciendo que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso apasionado. Una vez que se separaron por falta de aire, lo miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras se relamía sus labios._

— _No estuvo nada mal -le guiño un ojo._

— _You Idiot..._ _—_ _murmuró el inglés totalmente sonrojado con una mano tapando sus labios._

— _Supongo que es hora de irme_ _—_ _se despidió el albino_ _ **dirigiéndose**_ _a la puerta_ _—._ _Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_

— _Stupid_ _—_ _susurró el británico con una ligera sonrisa._

 _ **Pero al final, solo las personas que nunca vivieron**_

 _ **Una historia de amor**_

 _ **Son ridículas.**_

— _Vete_ _—_ _dijo el inglés sin voltear a verlo._

— _Arthur..._ _—_ _intentó hablar el albino._

— _ **Lárgate**_ _—_ _gritó tratando de contener las_ _ **lágrimas**_ _._

— _Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien_ _—_ _respondió Gilbert con voz dolida mientras se dirigía a la salida_ _—._ _Ich liebe dich, Arthur... No lo olvides_ _—_ _le dijo antes de salir_ _—._ _Adiós._

 _Por unos segundos escuchó los pasos_ _ **alejándose**_ _, hasta que todo que todo quedo en silencio. Golpeó la pared con su puño, mientras las_ _ **lágrimas**_ _corrían por sus mejillas._

 _Así es como debían ser las cosas._

 _ **Quien volviera al tiempo en que**_

 _ **Sin darme cuenta**_

 _ **Viví una historia de amor**_

 _ **Ridícula.**_

—Arthur —dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Volteo a ver de dónde provenía, _**topándose**_ con un par de iris carmesí que se encontraban en el balcón contiguo a su departamento.

—Gilbert...—susurró sin poderlo creer.

Sin duda había cambiado desde la _**última**_ vez que se habían visto, era mas alto ahora y sus facciones eran más maduras, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. Esa sonrisa que nunca pudo olvidar.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —continuó el albino—. Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver...

—Yo tampoco... —reconoció el rubio—. Lo siento… tengo algunas cosas que hacer... —se despidió sin girar a verlo.

Entro rápidamente a su departamento, _**encerrándose**_ en el.

Tenia que ser una maldita broma

Su primer amor.

Su _**único**_ amor

La _**última**_ persona que esperaba ver

Ahora era su vecino

Sin duda su vida no podía ser más _**ridícula**_

 _ **La verdad es que hoy**_

 _ **Las cosas que recuerdo**_

 _ **De esa historia de amor**_

 _ **Son**_

 _ **Ridículas.**_

Tenia tres días, tres malditos días sin poder dormir, ni salir de su departamento. Todo por culpa del Idiota de Gilbert.

No dejaba de pensar en el

No lograba sacarlo de su cabeza

No dejaba de recordar todo lo que habían pasado.

No lograba sacarlo de su corazón

Era tan _**patético**_.

Ni siquiera podía escribir.

Su editor no dejaba de llamarlo para preguntarle por su historia. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o terminaría _**volviéndose**_ loco.

Solo tenia un opción debía salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Tal vez quedarse a trabajar en un café durante el día o irse a algún hotel. Eso era lo mejor.

Agarro sus cosas y salió de su departamento lo mas _**rápido**_ que pudo. Corrió hasta el ascensor, presionando el botón con fuerza, no sabia en que momento podía aparecer el albino. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte de no encontrarlo.

O eso creía.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se topo de frente con un par de ojos rubí que lo miraban amenazantes.

Lo siguiente que vio fue cono era arrastrado hacia el departamento del otro y metido a la fuerza en el.

—¿Por qué demonios me evitas, Arthur? —le reclamó el albino—. No pensé que fueras tan cobarde…

—¿Porque diablos tenias que aparecer así? —le gritó el inglés molesto—. ¿Por que no pudiste dejarme en paz?

—Porque te amo —dijo _**tomándolo**_ de los hombros y acercando sus rostros—. Siempre lo hice —agregó rozando sus labios.

—Eres un Idiota por quererme todos estos años, ¿lo sabias? —dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé

—Creo que yo también soy un poco idiota.

 _ **(Todas las palabras esdrújulas**_

 _ **Al igual que los sentimientos esdrújulos**_

 _ **Por naturaleza son**_

 _ **Ridículos)**_

—¿Que escribes, liebe? —preguntó Gilbert _**acomodándose**_ en la cama que ambos compartían mientras observaba al inglés tecleando en su computadora.

—Escribo una historia —dijo el inglés sonriendo—. Una historia de amor _**ridícula**_.

* * *

Notas:

Las partes en cursivas son recuerdos de Arthur

Los fragmentos en negritas son una versión parafraseada de un poema de Fernando Pessoa, el cual habla sobre las cartas de amor, no pude evitar pensar que lo mismo podría aplicarse a las historias de amor.

Las palabras en negritas, son naturalmente, palabras esdrújulas.


End file.
